pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Hey, Energy! I just wanted to say that I know Shade & Cloud on another wiki, and they're two different accounts. Cloud's sockpuppet is Cloud'. No, I'm not another one of those Bulbapedia trolls. ~L0laStarr I totally agree with Nectaria. Cloudisfast is ShadeTempest's sock-puppet! '' I mean, it's obvious, really. . . He just randomly appears directly after I posted that comment on your page calling out Shade for blatant trolling, and "insults" me childishly? Pathetic. ShadeTempest is nothing but a rude and immature Troll trying to stir up turmoil on this Wikia, and he needs to be banned permanently. If I were you, I would ''not take this matter lightly. I would ban ShadeTempest ASAP for trolling and harassment. . . I realize that you are trying to reason with him, but you can't reason with Trolls. They are here for a single reason: to cause trouble and upset people. They enjoy tormenting people (including themselves) for fun, and no matter what you say, they will only get worse, and he (and his sock-puppets) will drag you down into a vortex of nonsensical blabber. He won't listen to you, and he won't stop. That's why I ignore him, because I've dealt with Trolls before. Trust me. Now he's making sock-puppets, and things are getting really ridiculous. . . I find it almost humorous how he (under the "Cloudisfast" username) insults himself ''on his page, just to make it look like Cloud isn't really him. Please do something to ban him soon. I believe he could possibly be a Bulbapedia "spy" as well. I think they're getting annoyed that we are making progress, and they want us shut down. . . Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ]] ''' '' 17:59, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I honestly don't believe it -- Cloud has to be his sock-puppet. . . If not, he is definitely his friend, working for the same evil cause. . . I can't believe you're going to let this Troll get away with this, EnergyX. . . This is harassment. Don't you see? He is breaking the rules. He's intentionally stirring up trouble. Trolling. ' I see users getting banned ''right away for erasing their talk page messages, but ShadeTempest doesn't get banned for this blatant abuse???? He's allowed to just keep trolling away??? Please consider what I am trying to tell you. . . We don't deserve to be treated like this on our own Wikia. . . We put a lot of work into it, and ShadeTempest and his sock-puppets/friends have '' no right '' to Troll us, harass us, and put us down. He needs to be silenced, at least for a few months, if you refuse to ban him permanently. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 19:01, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ''One day!? Honestly!? He's NOT HELPING HERE! He never came to contribute to our Wikia in the first place! He hates us! All he does is spew nonsensical insults and try to shove his twisted Troll pro-Bulbapedia "philosophy" down our throats! Why don't you see it!? (sigh) I'm telling you, Energy. . . I care deeply about this Wikia and all the great, hard-working members here (many of which who have probably been rudely rejected by Bulbapedia, like Monfernape and me). . . Please. . . Don't give "ShadeTroll" the satisfaction of getting away with his Trolling -- that's what he WANTS! Perhaps you pity him because he's clearly mentally ill, but that's no excuse to let him continue his passive-aggressive Trolling! Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 19:29, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, you are the Admin. . . I respect your decisions (although I wholeheartedly disagree with letting "ShadeTroll" abuse the Wikia and only banning him for one measly day). I predict he will continue to Troll and be obnoxious and rude. Of course, whatever happens, you're in charge. . . I just wanted to protect this Wikia. . . Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 19:44, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, well, if you would rather not deal with it, perhaps I will bring this Troll issue to Shockstorm's attention. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 19:47, August 27, 2014 (UTC) '''To Nectaria: Indeed, it is strikingly obvious that Cloudisfast is either working for "ShadeTroll" (possibly a friend backing him up?), or is his actual sock-puppet. . . Either way, I alerted Shockstorm to the Troll problem too. I hope this hateful Troll gets what he deserves: a permanent ban. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 21:46, August 27, 2014 (UTC) What's done is done, Energy. . . Please let this go and don't argue with Shockstorm about his decision. "ShadeTroll" and his puppet/friend are banned, as they should be, because they (?) are hateful Trolls. You suggested to me that I report the Troll to Shockstorm. He and agreed with me when I explained the situation, and banned the Trolls. The guy was an evil hater, plain and simple. Let's be happy that it's all over now. Victory for the Pokemon Wikia! :) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 22:06, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Sigh! It seems you're very busy with editing anime pages! Please see my last message on my talk page! Nectaria (talk) 11:14, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I have another question! I need some help How do you add sprites to pages? Some pages like Clefable and Tentacool either have no XY sprites or no sprites at all. Magna Did I do it right this time?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:25, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Who were talking to just woundering? Hey Energy X it's me Trainer Micah hi i was woundering which user were you talk to when you said this message?, Besides, you were taking as if i was the only (active) admin. Why don't you see shock and see what he thinks of this? via moonlit's talk page, Hmm whom were you talking to was it me or was it Moonlit when you said it? let me know, If it was me? I only said this message to him was becouse i wanted him to feel less *worried* as a user you know have to come over to answers wiki to calm him down on relax him as a user you know there are many wikis around i know of i also know you don't want him *nervous or yelling* as a user do you? And about this message the one you wrote i know your not the only (active) admin on here i know that so you know there are countless of you admin on this wiki i know of and have yet interduced to you know i know all of you as a user mostly.. & about Shade? I wanted to watch him to see if does anything i don't know *unapropraitive as a user* that so you know i know you users will watch the wiki and do what's okay i know as a user some user are inapropraitive but as a admin on answers i watch out for that i report to you of any misbehavior of any user after i talk it out with them *calmly* of course... So you know if it was me i am sorry as a admin user of pokemon answers wiki i didn't mean to get you mad *cries* ;_; *stop crying*.. So you know let me know & chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:14, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Ah, nevermind i see Moonlit's chatting with shockstorm i see it sorry nevermind,Trainer Micah (talk) 21:20, August 27, 2014 (UTC) '''To Micah: Yes, EnergyX was talking to me about discussing the Troll issue with Shockstorm. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 21:48, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. I'm just new to the manga stuff. And I know a little bit about them but not much. 21:46, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Wait huh?!? Shadetempest, is on Community Central? hmm i guess you could send me a -link- if you can... Becouse i know i don't want this Isscue spreading to other pokemon wikis so you know keep me informed Energy X... So you know Kind Regards Pokemon Answers Admin User..Trainer Micah (talk) 22:52, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ''To Micah: You're seriously worried about this? Pffft! So what if that little demon is whining on Community Central now, or whatever. . . What's he going to say?'' ("I sent''' hateful''' messages to the Pokemon Wika and harassed them until they banned me!" ???)'' Please. He can't do anything, even if he lies. All the proof that he was Trolling us is here. He was the aggressor and he got what he deserved. Can't we just move on and drop this? An even better question would be, why can't HE just move on and accept the fact that he was caught being a hater for no good reason? Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 23:04, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Ooookay, I just checked ShadeTempest's contribs and Cloudisfast's contribs on Community Central. . . He isn't complaining. . . He's not doing anything. . . Where is ''this coming from? Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 23:15, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Er . . . Never mind that previous message. He's going'' berserk'' over there -- and so is his sock-puppet ("coincidentally"). . . Just ''ignore'' him and delete his messages -- that goes for everyone who he happens to stalk and harass on the Comunity Central. . . Madness. . . -_- Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 04:45, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Did you know that.... I became an admin on Pokémon Answers Wikia today? Please check my contributions to see my works as an admin. Do you think I'm a good admin on this wikia? I can't wait until I become an admin on Pokémon Wikia :(. Sigh :(! Nectaria (talk) 05:25, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Well like you said Energy X, to me before via message you were right about Nectaria?, as a user i as her admin on there i am expecting Great things from her as a admin so you know, if you got any questions let me know alright, kind regards, Pokemon answers Admin user...Trainer Micah (talk) 13:19, August 28, 2014 (UTC) The answer is... Most counterparts of Brock's Onix never evolved into a Steelix. I noticed you linked Brock's Onix as [[|Brock's Steelix|Brock's Onix]] in this chapter of ETOP manga! Note: Ash's Pidgeotto in the ETOP manga only appeared in two chapters and never evolved into a Pidgeot. Nectaria (talk) 13:21, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Hurt. . . I am disappointed. . . You've ''really ''hurt my feelings. . . This Wiki is my home -- I consider you my friend. . . And you don't seem to understand. . . Do you really know what a troll is? There are different types. Blatantly vulgar ones, and crafty ones. . . He'' was a Troll, okay? A crafty one. I've encountered MANY of them. Please stop trying to defend him. If you only knew the HELL he's putting me through right now!'' I've got a ton of different people I don't even know attacking me on my talk page on "you-know-where", all of them "oddly" supporting him. Just leave me alone about this! I know he was a troll. I know he is using MULTIPLE sock-puppets. Please don't say ANOTHER word to me about this!! (I'm sorry, I exploded -- but I've REACHED my limit. . . FYI, I'm being '''tortured. ) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 22:22, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, just an update for you, proving that I was correct in '''all of my assumptions about that Troll. I reported "Shade" and his "friends/puppets" to the Wikia staff for Trolling and tormenting me and our Wikia, and they found that he WAS INDEED using sock-puppet accounts and Trolling! He and ALL of his sock-puppets have been banned INFINITELY across all Wikas! Just thought I'd let you know. I just got their email. Here is what they said: Hi Moonlit, Thanks for writing to Wikia. That user has been infinitely banned across Wikia on all his accounts. If this persists, PLEASE respond to this email so I can nip it in the bud. If there are questions, let me know. Andrew Naslund, Community Manager Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 23:49, August 28, 2014 (UTC) It's great to hear that Shade and his sockpuppets were blocked in all wikias! Sigh, I'm also disappointed with Energy X because he didn't block Shade. He only blocked his sockpuppet. I wish he should have learn that trolls also need a good block not just vandals or other bad users (who uploaded unrelated images or removing messages from their talk page). Nectaria (talk) 04:29, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Moonlit for reporting the situation. Energy, as myself and others explained to you, Shade was clearly just trying to cause trouble (and him using Cloud as his sockpuppet was pretty obvious). I'm not sure why you were willing to trust Shade's accusations over what we were telling you (especially considering that people who contribute to the wiki a lot like Moonlit and Nectaria don't have a motivation to lie, while Shade certainly did). Anyways, it's over now, but I felt like I should say something. --Shockstorm (talk) 05:16, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Renaming Walkthrough Articles I just wanted to let you know that I have moved all walkthrough articles into the walkthrough namespace. Swampert11 (talk) 23:38, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... Energy? Why do you add all these images from Gotta Catch Ya Later! to the ETOP category? These images belongs to the anime not to this manga. Nectaria (talk) 05:33, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, I replaced the ETOP category with Master Quest anime images category for these images myself ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 06:02, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Have you seen The new 3DS's, they look like cheap knock-off's. '''Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:08, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Lame name called "New 3DS" and "New 3DS LL", have a look on Serebii and they are currently to-be released in Japan. Is Nectaria leaving? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:12, August 29, 2014 (UTC) So, what's your opinion on the new 3DS' please tell me, I'm dying to hear. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:53, August 29, 2014 (UTC) It looks boring to me and I can't wait to download the new styles for the main menu for the 3DS in October! Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:02, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Your Archives Could you create a section at the top of your talk page so everyone can see through your achieves because I'm trying to look for the link to our Twitter page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:57, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Game Could you try and create a section in this that would be collapsible so the Menu Icons I uploaded a couple of months ago can be able to be seen on each game page. Ok and some people might like to have a look in your archive since it might have some importance for some to look into it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:48, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Trolls But you should always be on your guard and not let the'' crafty'' Trolls manipulate you into believing that they are innocent. The internet is infested with Trolls, and I've dealt with MANY of them. I know how they think. . . A lot of them are passive-aggressive tricksters, and they can be especially dangerous. You reported him to Wikia Staff? Really? That's interesting. . . . Why would you report him if you insisted he wasn't a Troll in the first place? Well, to answer your question: I explained the entire situation to Wikia Staff in detail. I explained how he first randomly came in and Trolled us here, posting nothing but hateful insults against The Pokémon Wikia, specifically informing us that we should be shut down, (along with utterly rude nonsense with his sock-puppet) and was then blocked from here for such behavior; I then explained that had begun to ceaselessly attack, torment, and stalk me from other Wikias (along with about four or five random other users -- yup, all sock-puppets -- who I did not even know). I was surprised myself by the Staff's rapidity to rectify the situation and put an end to Shade's trolling; they apparently responded right away, within mere hours, totally eliminating "Shade" and all his sock-puppets. Yes, there were MULTIPLE, not just "Cloud", and the Staff found and blocked them all infinitely. You should have seen the'' vicious barrage of hate comments'' on my CC talk page -- all from him, because the hate comments and stalking completely stopped as soon as he and his puppet accounts were permanently banned across Wikia forever. Sorry -- I didn't tell you that they were banned until I checked my email later (after cooling down) and found out myself. I was expecting a 2-3 day wait for a response from the Staff. Anyhow, glad it's all over and we can move on. I just love this Wikia -- my intentions were to'' protect'' it and all the awesome, kind-hearted, hard-working users and admins here who don't deserve to be Trolled and informed that they are worthless and that they should just give up and "shut down" the site. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 21:47, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. Let us move on. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 21:52, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Music X you're thinking about putting on here? Where'd you get the idea?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:35, August 29, 2014 (UTC) You know I'm liking the idea! I love pokemon songs even the Christmas ones. It'd be great to get some music on here.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:44, August 29, 2014 (UTC) It would be so awesome if we could upload Pokemon music tracks here! Ooh, how about the game music tracks? I have the full Black and White and X & Y soundtracks and could provide some tracks if needed. Also, I really want to be able to put Lysandre's battle music on my userpage. :) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 00:48, August 30, 2014 (UTC) It would be a good idea if you upload both anime and games music here! I don't think it's bad idea to upload japanese music like the openings and endings from the anime too! Nectaria (talk) 01:40, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yes, I also have some Pokemon anime music soundtracks (instrumentals, mostly from the Original series), so I could provide those as well. :) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 03:10, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Friend? Can I please add you to my friend list on my profile?--Pokemon Trainer XT (talk) 22:55, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! It says Wikia friends, and you were the first one I've talked to on this Wikia!--Pokemon Trainer XT (talk) 23:06, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Fandom? Devanart? What do you have to say about these? http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Amourshipping.png http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Download_(1).jpg --GamerTimeUS (talk) 03:05, August 30, 2014 (UTC) No one is supposed to post'' fan art here -- especially not SHIPPING! Ugh! I hate DeviantArt. . . '''Thank you to whoever marked those for deletion! ' Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 03:12, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Look like the second image is from some fan-made videogame or something! Maybe it's a hack videogame from either X or Y. Nectaria (talk) 03:17, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that second image was very odd -- it was so small you could barely see what it was, but it was obviously a fan-made fake. I think it was just fan art, not a hack. Luckily, both images have been deleted. Thank you, GamerTimeUS, for reporting the fan art. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 04:45, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see. Fan art is allowed on user pages. . . but someone posted it on an actual article -- that was the problem. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 09:52, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I've been put on a spammers list By wiki. '''Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:42, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Energy, apparently, "Cloud" (yes, him) maliciously put Ellis on a "spammers list" for no reason before he was blocked. He was hating on all of our high-ranking members. . . I gave Ellis instructions to let the Staff know, but since you're an admin of this Wiki and you know Ellis as one of your best editors, please support him in helping him remove that untrue label. The Troll is gone, but he left some evil mess in his wake before he was blocked, apparently. . . Ugh. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 09:43, August 30, 2014 (UTC) To Moonlit:'Hey Moonlit, Put me down on this well i was on this as well on both pokemon wiki & pokemon answers wiki as a user/admin so you know *Man*... Anyway once you get this Energy X let me know two on this...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:47, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Pics X loading pics with website names is wrong. Shock told me. Well I think a made mistake. Do these website on them? If they do please delete. I didn't mean load them because I thought they did. Remembered the rule, but forgot why I didn't load them in the first place.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:53, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Skarmory concept art 2.jpg Skarmory concept art.jpg To me I think they shouldn't be used in articles but for the Game Infobox, it should be below the Japanese boxart. 'Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:44, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Please see my latest blog Dear Energy X, Please read my latest Blog. It is rather important. (Note: It might take some time to load). And please remove me from PokéPower. You will understand when you read the Blog. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Moonlit_Sylveon/Farewell,_my_Friends._._. Farewell. I wish all the best for you, Shockstorm, and all the wonderful, kind users on this Wikia. Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 18:51, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I will never forget your kindness. Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 19:08, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Episode appearances... I noticed you added episode appearances to the wrong Gym Leader! Those episode appearances belongs to Jasmine's page not Pryce's page :P. Nectaria (talk) 18:36, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Art There's something wrong on 2 of pics. What do you know about this: database did not find the text of a page that it should have found, named "File:071Victreebel AG anime.png" . This is usually caused by following an outdated diff or history link to a page that has been deleted.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:22, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I'll do that could delete this one too, it has the same problem. 071Victreebel OS anime 2.png--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:23, September 4, 2014 (UTC Could you delete this one too so I can reload it? Same problem.--Kyurem147 (talk) 04:44, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I've sent in A Rollback request. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 06:52, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Pokepower Talk page I think it should be archived since the messages on it are dating back to 2010. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:11, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Have a look at the Main Page sandbox Template:Main Page/Sandbox, I have rearranged it (FOB isn't in it due to the sandbox being and example after FOB finishes completely.) Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) What's your opinion on it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) The reason I put it their is for people to see it and it sums up all the events in one place. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:27, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Whoo Hoo I'm off the blacklist on the spam filter, YEY. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:32, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Generation Buttons Could you restore the Generation Buttons that are on the front page in the Generation Box, they are Hilbert's and Calem's. Shockstorm deleted them because he said they were unnecessary. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:00, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Strange? I'll put them in the Sandbox version but you should contact Wikia on the error. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:32, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Bermuda Was she able to demote herself? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:18, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Was she able to though. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:42, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Jazzi is still an admin weirdly. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:47, September 5, 2014 (UTC) User Rights I think removing Jazzi's user rights might be best incase she comes back in the future. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:31, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :I agree, that's probably for the best. Not a good idea for someone who's globally blocked to have admin/bureaucrat rights. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:42, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Who owns Rismosis? It's a bot. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:12, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :That's Slaying's bot. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:48, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, didn't know that. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:54, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Jazzi isn't right She had these account names: DangerousDangerously, EnemyPeacemaker and I think there is another. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:19, September 5, 2014 (UTC) User Rights Rismosis doesn't need its rights removing since it's Slaying's bot but who owns Wagnike2 and remove DangerousDangerously Version 2.0 Admin rights and bot rights too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:54, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Rename Think you can rename this pic, simply get rid of the 566px-? You and shock said don't the exact same pic right? Or am I missing something (load one different sized)?--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:29, September 8, 2014 (UTC) 152Chikorita OS anime.png Thanks and it's not to much trouble think you fix these as well?--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:41, September 8, 2014 (UTC) 003Venusaur AG anime.png 003Venusaur OS anime.png 003Venusaur Dream.png Back Just got back from a month long vacation in California, it was great btw. Anyway I sent in another request to Wikia for the merge and I also had an idea. A Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire tournament held the day after release on Pokemon Wiki. I can run it btw. I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 23:31, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Attacks You said I had "permission" to the attack kind of images. you said Well, except the ones you are given permission to (referring to the articles I told you to change images. What exactly did you mean? Like I could still load my bigger versions of attack images like the mirror ash's Pikachu image you saw and put on the article cause it was bigger resolution. You said to shock it was justified. I promise not to tag if that's what he was mad about.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm still confused. To be more specific I mean load 2nd (duplicate) bigger image of a current one. Also most of the bigger ones I've loaded on here I made myself. I've made many images myself. I mean like mirror ash Pikachu you know the you saw and replaced the current one that was on.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:34, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Energy Could you still do a review for me, upload it to the template here Template:Review and you can pick whatever you want too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:10, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for uploading the review. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:52, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Bigglybuff I got it from the Jigglypuff page. DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:26, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Promoting How would you feel if Serebii was promoting us? (Just a thought) Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:40, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately, their not in charge of adverts. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 06:15, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi Energy Once I've finished what I'm doing to the Hoenn episodes of the Pokémon series, could you ask someone to do the Sinnoh episodes because I've got other projects to do. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:22, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Energy! I have made some changes on Pokémon Answers Wikia's main page! What do you think of those changes? Both Ellis99 and Trainer Micah liked those changes that I have made! Nectaria (talk) 15:09, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Sigh, can you please answer me :(? Please go to Answers Wikia to see the changes that I have made to the main page :(. Nectaria (talk) 22:30, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Recurring Pokémon Because they are Pokémon who have appeared in several episodes. 15:32, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Nice to meet you RE:Wally Sorry, I didn't mean to get rid of the previous Artwork, but this Artwork from the Corocoro leak is the Wally In ORAS. My bad --GamerTimeUS (talk) 20:29, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Teams Why'd you rename the golbat and lieprad pages?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:36, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh really? It seemed relevant to me. I heard pokemon names with a S as in a group on the series before.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:43, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Engine You do know we could change the engine on this site to match Bulbapedia's since they are a part of Wikia. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:09, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I thought it was a part of an extension of Wikia and on Wikipedia, I looked at the Bulbapedia page and it said about its rating, so I went on a site that has a page on Bulbapedia and it has a link to a page on this site but, since Bulbapedia isn't a part of this site at all, just ignore the message. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:43, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Stuff #At http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat-you-were-banned, I changed the "You have been banned by $1" to "You have been released by $1" for the chat since it was more Pokemony (So now whenever someone is banned it will say that). #I added me and Remmai to the http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user and http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon templates since we are now admins. #I also changed http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat-live2 to say "Pokémon Center" instead of "Live Chat!". #Also shouldn't me and Remmai have the orange things for our names also. Thoughts on my changes? (you can always revert them) I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 23:30, September 11, 2014 (UTC)